Tons de Rosa
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Bellatrix não entendia. Não entendia o rosa. Rosa de Narcissa. - bellatrix x narcissa -


**N/A: **PÁRA TUDO! Essa fic contém conteúdo femmeslash e incesto, sabe o que é isso? Exatamente, mulheres e irmãzinhas se beijando e coisa e tal. Tem algo contra? Não tô nem aí pra isso, se não gosta, não lê. O X lá em cima da página serve pra alguma coisa.

Agora, se você não tem nada contra...

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!

* * *

Colocou o vestido que serviu perfeitamente no corpo pequeno. Ela passou a fita em torno da cintura da outra, sentindo o cetim fino entre seus dedos. Amarrou.

- Amarra mais forte, Bella.

Desfez o laço. A cascata de cabelos loiros que caía pelas costas da irmã atrapalhava o nó. Afastou-os, jogando por cima do ombro de Narcissa, e sentiu um leve cheiro de rosas. Parou um momento para senti-lo melhor. Fechou os olhos por um instante, então repreendeu-se. Voltou sua atenção para o laço. Amarrou, desta vez mais forte. Afastou-se.

- Como é que eu estou? – perguntou Narcissa, virando-se para que a irmã pudesse vê-la.

Maravilhosa. Perfeita. Inocente. Era assim que Narcissa estava. Uma sandália prata, baixa. O vestido leve como o ar em um tom de rosa escuro, flores bordadas com fios de prata na barra. Abaixo do busto, a fita de cetim rosa-claro que a irmã amarrara, fazendo com que o vestido ficasse solto e esvoaçante dali para baixo. Sobre a cabeça, uma tiara de prata, cravejada de pedras cor-de-rosa. Era incrível como Narcissa gostava dessa cor. Se houvesse uma palavra que a descrevesse, seria rosa.

- Bonita – resmungou Bella. Desviou o olhar. Prendeu sua atenção no céu estrelado. Não viu o sorriso que Narcissa lhe deu. – Só não sei o por quê de tanto rosa.

O sorriso fraquejou. Bellatrix não se virou.

- Você não gosta de rosa?

- Não. Expressa alegria. Vivacidade. Todas essas besteiras. – tornou a se virar. Olhou a irmã menor. Viu lágrimas em seus olhos. Sentiu uma estranha fisgada no coração. – Mas fica bem em você – falou involuntariamente. Não repreendeu-se dessa vez. Porque viu o sorriso que Cissy lhe deu.

* * *

Desceu as escadas junto com a irmã. Ouvia vozes no salão de festas. Os convidados já estavam chegando. Ela tentava não olhar para a garota ao seu lado. Mas algo prendia seu olhar. Talvez fosse a inocência. Talvez fosse o cheiro de rosas. Talvez fosse o vestido. Talvez fosse o_ rosa_.

Balançou a cabeça. Chegaram ao amplo salão, decorado especialmente para o aniversário de Narcissa. Aos poucos, notaram a chegada delas. Aproximaram-se, para desejar parabéns à aniversariante. Bella afastou-se. Sentou-se à mesa reservada para seus pais, no momento vazia. Todos rodeavam Cissy.

Bella cruzou as pernas. Observou a irmã no meio de tanta gente. Ela estava sorrindo. Sentiu algo dentro de si. Aquele sorriso não podia ser dos outros. Era dela. Cissy só podia dá-lo para Bellatrix. Aquelas pessoas não eram dignas de vê-lo. Tanta beleza, tanta magnificência em um único movimento de lábios. Lábios cor-de-rosa. Sorriso cor-de-rosa. Somente ela era digna de vê-lo. Repreendeu-se. O quê estava pensando?

* * *

A festa já durava horas. Não agüentava mais ficar lá dentro. Saiu despercebida do salão. Foi para o terraço. Sentou-se em uma das redes, espreguiçando-se. Balançou-se de leve. Fechou os olhos. O rosto de Narcissa veio à sua mente. Com a tiara cor-de-rosa. Abriu os olhos. Estava ficando maluca. Só podia ser isso.

Mas não entendia. Não entendia o rosa. Rosa de Narcissa. Uma cor tão fútil, tão... incomum. E a irmã emanava todos os tons. Escuro, claro, meio-tom, metálico, tudo! Tudo o que ela tinha era rosa. Tudo o que ela usava era rosa. Tudo o que ela falava era rosa.

Interrompeu seus pensamentos. Passou a observar o céu. Era uma noite limpa, sem nuvens. As estrelas brilhavam no céu, como milhares de pontos de luz. E elas a estavam observando, assim como Bellatrix fazia. Ela olhava as estrelas e as estrelas a olhavam de volta. Rindo dela. De suas dúvidas, de seu conflito. Riam e riam. Riam dela, porque Bellatrix amava e não sabia.

* * *

- Bellatrix?

Bellatrix fechou os olhos, deixando de ver a noite estrelada, rezando para que a voz não fosse dele. Não iria suportar se a voz fosse dele.

- Bella, é você?

A morena abriu os olhos. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- Que é, Rodolphus?

O garoto aproximou-se, vestindo um elegante terno cinza. Parecia um adulto. Bellatrix o olhou enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado, na rede. Pela primeira vez, não o achou um sujeito admirável. Mesmo que estivesse prometida em casamento a ele. Mesmo que fosse seu namorado arranjado. Desta vez, o achou sem cor. Faltava alguma coisa. _Rosa_, sua mente respondeu.

- O que faz aqui fora só com esse vestido? Está frio. – ele passou um dos braços por seu ombro. Bellatrix deixou-se abraçar.

- Não está frio, Rodolphus. Não venta.

- Lógico que venta. Você não sente? – ele apontou para uma árvore. Bella olhou. As folhas agitavam-se. Açoitadas pelo vento.

- Não sinto – respondeu. Soltou-se do abraço de Rodolphus. Ele a olhou preocupado.

- Está doente, Bella? Para não sentir o vento na pele, só pode estar doente.

- Não estou doente. Não sinto o vento porque não presto atenção em coisas inúteis.

- Se você assim diz – Rodolphus tentou abraçá-la novamente. Bella esquivou-se.

- Vou entrar – anunciou. Levantou-se.

O garoto fez o mesmo. Bellatrix virou-se para entrar. Ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Me larga! – exclamou ela.

Rodolphus deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. Lançou-lhe um sorriso e voltou para a festa. Bella ficou parada. Devagar, seus olhos se encontraram com íris azuis. Cissy assustou-se ao ser flagrada espiando. Descolou-se do vidro. Sumiu entre as pessoas.

* * *

Despediu-se dos convidados. Alegou dor de cabeça. Não viu o vestido rosa em lugar algum. Nem a tiara e o sorriso.

Afastou-se do barulho das conversas. Precisava ficar sozinha. Subiu as escadas depressa. Entrou correndo no quarto que dividia com Cissy. Sentou-se na cama. Os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. A cabeça entre as mãos.

Ergueu os olhos. Correu-os pelo quarto. Do outro lado, estavam as coisas da irmã. Avistou a penteadeira. Levantou-se e foi até ela. Escova, maquiagem, presilhas. E um frasquinho de esmalte. Bella apanhou-o. Revirou-o entre as mãos. Sentiu a textura fria do vidro. Observou seu conteúdo. Rosa.

A imagem do sorriso cor-de-rosa veio à sua mente. Sentiu raiva. Jogou o frasco com força no chão. Gritou. Os cacos de vidro espalharam-se. O esmalte rosa tingiu o chão. Olhou em volta. Sobre a cama de Cissy, estava uma boneca. Com um vestido rosa. Idêntico ao que a irmã estava usando. Agarrou a boneca. Jogou-a sobre a poça de esmalte. Gritou novamente, alguém abriu a porta.

Olhos azul-cristal e uma tiara rosa espiaram para dentro do quarto. Bella virou-se para encarar a irmã. Viu sua expressão de medo. Reprimiu a vontade de chorar. Iria se manter forte. Foi até sua própria cama e sentou-se. Encarou Narcissa entrar no quarto e observar o chão. Ela abaixou-se. Pegou a boneca, agora suja com esmalte rosa. Ergueu os olhos para a irmã. Aproximou-se da cama. Sentou-se ao lado de Bella. Estendeu a boneca. Uma lágrima escorreu.

* * *

Bella apanhou a boneca entre as mãos. O esmalte a sujara por completo. Manchara a parte do tecido que era branca. Estava inteiramente rosa.

Ergueu os olhos para Narcissa. A lágrima parou no meio da bochecha. Contrariando sua razão, limpou-a com o dedo. Sussurrou.

- Me desculpe.

Cissy pegou a boneca. Colocou-a ao seu lado. Bella queria ver seu sorriso cor-de-rosa. Mas ele não veio. Em vez disso, veio outra coisa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Narcissa.

Não sabia o que responder. Sequer sabia a resposta. Ou sabia? Sabia. Mas não queria admitir. Não _podia _admitir. Era contra as regras. Contra a família. Contra as crenças. Contra tudo. Como dizer? Era tudo culpa da cor. Olhou para o vestido rosa. Voltou a encarar a irmã.

- Rosa – disse.

- O quê?

- Rosa – repetiu – Não entendo seu rosa.

Era doloroso admitir. Mas era verdade. Não entendia o rosa. Não queria entender. Não se importava em entender.

- Não precisa entender – disse Narcissa. Os olhos azul-cristal pareceram emitir um brilho. Brilho rosa. Rosa como seus lábios.

Bella aproximou-se. Juntou de leve os lábios da irmã aos seus. Um simples toque. Os lábios frios entraram em contato com os quentes. Um turbilhão de sensações.

Afastou-se. Abriu os olhos. Narcissa mantinha os dela fechados. Um sorriso cor-de-rosa no rosto. E a gravidade do que fizera atingiu Bellatrix. Do que_ ela_ fizera.

- Não – sussurrou. Cissy abriu os olhos.

- O quê? – indagou.

- Não, não podemos.

- Por que?

- Você não entende? Não podemos. Isso é contra a nossa família, contra o nosso destino. Não podemos. – respondeu. A irmã abriu a boca. Bella impediu-a de falar. – Não. Volte para a festa. Finja que nada aconteceu. Eu... não posso.

E ela não respondeu. Apenas juntou seus lábios mais uma vez. Sem dizer nada. E depois saiu.

Bellatrix observou o esmalte, já meio seco no chão. Deixou Narcissa ir, pois o que sentia era proibido. Proibido, assim como Narcissa era. Assim como seus tons de rosa.


End file.
